bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrfing (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50705 |altname = Tyrfing |no = 1194 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 31 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |normal_distribute = 17, 14, 12, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 16, 13, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |sbb_distribute = 13, 11, 10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Killer Princess bearing the name of a cursed blade that would claim the lives of those who wielded it in exchange for victory. Contrasting their lovely appearance, Killer Princesses have the ability to immediately dispose of any threats before them--a behavior attributed to their practice of destroying various versions of themselves according to the Culling code. Tyrfing remembers nothing of her past, and therefore shows little emotion. However, she does have a sweeter side that motivates her to pray everyday for her commander's and her good friend Dulyn's wishes to come true. |summon = Fighting our own selves... It may be a troubling spectacle to behold, but... This is our destiny. |fusion = I will become stronger. And I thank you for the power you've given me to do so. |evolution = I refuse to lose... I will be the one to live on as Tyrfing! | hp_base = 4199 |atk_base = 1639 |def_base = 1328 |rec_base = 1418 | hp_lord = 5807 |atk_lord = 2102 |def_lord = 1853 |rec_lord = 1956 | hp_anima = 6549 |rec_anima = 1758 |atk_breaker = 2300 |def_breaker = 1655 |def_guardian = 2051 |rec_guardian = 1857 |def_oracle = 1754 |rec_oracle = 2253 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = For the Culling Code |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, slightly boosts critical hit rate & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 15% boost & fills 3-5 BC |bb = Sword Dance of Ecstasy |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes, probable Curse effect & considerably boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 45% chance & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Replicant Wraith |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 10 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 50704 |evointo = 50706 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Light Pot |evomats5 = Light Idol |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Phantom of the Kill |addcatname = Tyrfing3 }}